Purpurschatten 4
Purpurschatten - Borgon Dyl, Karcanon 407-410 __TOC__ Purpurschatten: Vorheriges * Prolog * Der Weg in die Dunkelheit / Fortsetzung * Die Demut der Sklavin Das Versprechen der Königin Der Schein vieler Fackeln erhellte den tiefen Schacht, der eher einer Grube glich und gerade einmal das RAD aufzunehmen vermochte und sonst nur wenig Raum bot. Der Wächter saß auf einem Holzstamm, der über den Rand des oberen Geschosses hinwegreichte und ließ dann und wann seine Peitsche knallen. Immer wieder griff er zu einem Schlauch aus Ziegenleder und nahm einen Schuck des Gebräus darinnen zu sich. Anders ließ sich sein Dienst in diesem stinkenden, widerlichen Loch auch nicht überstehen, der ihm ohnehin zu lang dauerte. Er beneidete seine Kumpane, die weiter oben saßen und würfelten. Er hörte ihr Lachen , wenn es nicht durch das Quietschen des Rades, der mächtigen Apparatur, die das Wasser an die Oberfläche der Insel pumpte. Dumpf machte sich die Pumpe in einem Nebenraum bemerkbar, einem Herzschlag gleichend, der bewies, wem sie alle dienten, und von was sie abhängig waren. Nein, den dienst hier unten konnte ein Mann nur berauscht ertragen. Der Gestank, der aus der Grube heraufstieg war widerlich, doch er roch ihn längst nicht mehr. Er sah nur auf die verschwitzten, gebeugten Körper, die Schritt um Schritt, Kreis um Kreis das RAD antrieben und nicht anhalten durften. Massige Gestalten - der Wächter hatte immer das Gefühl es wären keine richtigen Menschen - stießen und trieben sie an. Früher hatte er auch diesen Dienst verrichten müssen, jetzt war er froh, die Oberaufsicht zu haben. Der Wächter ließ seinen Blick über die Gefangenen schweifen. Es waren Männer, Sklaven und Verurteilte, die ihr in der schwülen Wärme schufteten und dort in der zermürbenden Arbeit ihren Willen und ihre Stärke verloren. Der Wächter erinnerte sich an Gladiatoren, die nach wenigen Monden ausgezehrt und an Fieber verreckt aus dem Schacht oder den Zellen geholt worden waren, in die man sie schaffte, wenn eine Schicht getan war. Doch an einem der Körper blieb sein Blick hängen. Nicht nur, daß er dunkelhäutig war und sich trotz des Schmutzes aus der Masse der hellen Leiber hervorhob, es war eine Frau! Ein Weib, daß den Zorn Telentrahs, des mächtigen Herrn so sehr herausgefordert hatte, daß sie jetzt den qualvollsten aller Tode starb. Und doch hatte sie bereits eine Folter überlebt - die Narben ihrer Handgelenke schimmerten auch unter den Eisenfesseln hervor. Noch beugte sie ihren Rücken nicht, zeigte ihren Stolz und ihre Kraft, aber der Wächter wußte, daß dies nach einem Mond oder wenig mehr vorüber sein würde. Die Hitze weichte die Knochen auf, sie würde husten und stöhnen wie die anderen und sich nur noch dahinschleppen. Noch war sie ansehnlich und erregend. Wie lange....Der Wächter leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und hob seine Peitsche, um sie über ihren Rücken zu ziehen, als sie unter ihm vorrüberging. Er sah, wie ihre Schultern zuckten, sie sah aber nicht auf, wie sie es noch vor einigen Tagen getan hatte. Das war das erste Zeichen des Verfalls. Schritt um Schritt. Es kostete Reijinaras gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht in den Trott der anderen zu verfallen, und dann auch noch zu verlernen zu denken. Sie hielt ihren Kopf aufrecht, auch wenn es schon längst nicht mehr nötig war. Doch zum ungezählten Male prägte sie sich das ein, was sie sehen konnte. Keladhan neben ihr ging längst gebeugt, aber er tat dies nur, "weil er Kraft sparen wollte". Aber der junge Mann neben ihm, ein Angehöriger der "Purpurnen Bruderschaft", wie Reijinara durch seine Äußerungen erfahren hatte, verhöhnte Keladhan und nannte ihn einen Schwächling. Jered Seendi war neben ihnen beiden angekettet - später gekommen und noch ungebrochen. Er lehnte sich gegen jeden Kuß der Peitsche auf - und gerade weil er den Rhythmus störte, war sie ihm dankbar. Er verhinderte, daß sie in Lethargie sank. Reijinara wußte, daß sie nicht viel Zeit hatte. Das Kind in ihr wuchs, und jeden Tag, den sie hier unten verbrachte, würde ihm schaden, und ihr mehr und mehr die Kraft nehmen. Oh Keiiris, wann war der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen? Sie wartete verzweifelt auf ein Zeichen, aber seit ihrer Heilung war die Nähe der Göttin gewichen, Reijinara auf sich alleine gestellt. Genauso wie sie... Reijinara drehte leicht den Kopf und blickte Keladhan an, der mit einer verstohlenen Geste ihre Hand berührte. Vermochte er aus ihren Augen mehr zu lesen, als Liebe? Doch der Wächter hatte scharfe Augen und ließ die Peitsche dicht über ihrem Körper knallen. Sie fuhr hoch. Jered Seendi grinste breit und rasselte mit seinen Ketten. Schön ist dein Schmuck, Schwarzhaut..." Er fluchte, als ihn die Peitsche eines Aufsehers in den Nacken traf und nach vorne schleuderte. "Du elender Hund!" fuhr er den fremdartigen Wächter an. "Eines Tages werde ich dich...mit deiner eigenen Peitsche erwürgen!" "Wie soll das gelingen? Die Wächter sind Telentrahs hündisch ergebene Sklaven und wir besitzen nicht einmal die entsprechenden Waffen! Viele von uns können nicht einmal damit umgehen. Und da redest du von Flucht? Hat dich die schwarze Wilde mit ihrem Wahnsinn angesteckt?"Jikanda kreuzte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf, so daß ihre Haare flogen und die Ohrgehänge klimperten. Sie war die einzige der fünf Sklavinnen, die mit Olena in einem der Frauengemächer saßen, um Näharbeiten zu erledigen, die Misstrauen und Argwohn zeigte. Olena hatte diesen Widerstand erwartet und nickte. "Wahnsinn? Der ist es nicht. Ich fühle, daß es gelingen wird, wenn wir wie einer zusammenhalten und dann beginnen, wenn ein Zeichen gegeben wird." "Was wird dies für eines sein?" fragte Maiave, eines der Sklavenmädchen, ein scheues, zierliches Ding, das in seinem ganzen Leben nichts anderes gekannt hatte, als die Unterwürfigkeit einer unfreien Dienerin. "Das Zeichen..." Olena seufzte. "Das Zeichen ist Tumult am RAD. Wenn die Sklaven dort freikommen, gelingt es auch uns." Jikanda schnappte wütend nach Luft. "So? Das RAD wird zu gut bewacht. Die einzigen Sklaven, die es verlassen sind die Toten, die man den Haien zum Fraße vorwirft. Und was dann? Wenn wir aus dem Palast gekommen sind?" "Das wird sich alles ergeben..." sagte Olena, wenn sie auch selber daran erinnert wurde, daß in der Tat keiner bedacht hatte, was danach sein würde." "Du glaubst daran." Eine hellhaarige, aber dunkelhaarige Frau hatte ihre Stimme erhoben. Es war "Mila" oder "Taube", wie Khellion, die Taranerin genannt wurde. Sie sprach nur sehr selten. Sie war so schweigsam, daß wiele sie für stumm hielten, wie an Jikandas Erstaunen zu bemerken war. "Glaube ist eine Macht, die stärker als Gewalt, Haß und Unterdrückung ist. Glaube ist eine Kraft, die Berge versetzen und Völker befreien kann, wenn man sie nicht verliert..." Sie verstummte wieder, doch Olena hatte das Leid in der zitternden Stimme gespürt. Impulsiv legte sie ihre Näharbeit nieder und eine Hand auf die Schultern der jungen Frau. Sie spürte, wie es zwischen ihnen zu kribbeln begann. Mila blickte auf, ihre Augen waren erstaunt geweitet. "Ja,", sagte sie plötzlich. "Ich glaube daran. dein Vertrauen in SIE ist so stark, obgleich du ihr fern bist, daß du IHRE Kraft mit mir teilst. Ich werde dir folgen und helfen..." Zum ersten Mal sah Olena Mila lächeln. Auch die anderen kamen näher und begannen Fragen zu stellen, nur Jikanda nicht. Sie würde Zeit brauchen. Wie Reijinara... 'Keiiris! Beende endlich diese Qual. Tag um Tag gehe ich hier im Kreis und jeder Tag läßt meine Kraft mehr und mehr schwinden...' Reijinara sandte diese stumme Bitte zu ihrer Göttin, während sich ihr Körper zusammenkrümmte und sie hustend Galle erbrach. Ihr war entsetzlich schlecht, und sie machte sich Sorgen um das Kind... Sie kauerte in einem Winkel der kleinen Zelle, in die sie immer dann gebracht wurden, wenn die andere Schicht sie ablöste. Und als ob es das Schicksal so bestimmt hätte, war ihr Zellengenosse Keladhan. Er kauerte neben ihr und stützte sie. War dies die Fügung Keiiris'? Oder einfach nur der Mutwillen der Wächter, die sie oft genug beobachteten, als erwarteten sie nur das Eine. Aber dem war nicht so. Reijinara wußte bald gar nicht mehr, wie viele Tage vergingen, denn einer wie der andere tauchte sie in ein Meer von Schmerzen. All ihre Kraft verwandte sie darauf, aufrecht zu bleiben und nicht in den Staub zu sinken, um von den anderen zertrampelt zu werden, wie es einem Kranken geschehen war. Oder gar von den tierähnlichen Aufsehern zu Tode geprügelt zu werden. Ihre Haut trocknete aus, glühte im Fieber doch dieses brachte ihr auch innere Klarheit und Reinigung. Mehr als Keladhan zu glauben vermochte, der ihr einen Teil seiner Nahrung gab, um ihr Siechtum zu verlangsamen, wurde ihr offenbar, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er gab ihr die Kraft auszuharren und stärkte ihren Glauben - ohne es zu ahnen. "Wie lange, glaubst du, macht es die Wilde noch?" "Einen oder zwei Monde...wer weiß! He, Kleiner, was interessiert dich das? Hübsch ist sie schon gar nicht - nach all diesem Dreck. Sieh sie dir an - und außerdem trink. Das hilft dir, den Gestank hier unten besser zu ertragen." Der Wächter reichte seinem Nachfolger, einem jungen Mann mit schulterlangen rotbraunen Haaren den Ziegenlederschlauch. Dieser setzte ihn an und nahm mehrere tiefe Schlucke, bis ihm der Ältere diesen wieder entriß. Der Jüngling wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund und verfolgte die Gestalten am Rad - genauer die der Frau - mit funkelnden Augen. Das Pochen der Pumpe schien sich seinem Herzschlag anzugleichen. Er war knapp zwanzig und schon bei Telentrah dank seines großen Mundwerkes in Ungnade gefallen. Doch er konnte noch von Glück reden - es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er wäre einer von den Totgeweihten in der Grube gewesen. Er hätte bald auch nicht besser als die Frau ausgesehen, die viel von der Würde verloren hatte, die sie noch im Festsaal damals gezeigt hatte. Du glaubst mir immer noch nicht, Jikanda?" "Warum sollte ich? Fast zwei Monde faselst du jetzt von der großen Flucht, und noch ist nichts geschehen. Wo bleibt denn das versprochene Zeichen? Der Aufstand?" "Er wird kommen!" Olenas Stimme war fest, aber in ihrem Inneren spürte sie die ersten Zweifel. Warum hatte sich noch immer nichts getan? Die mutigsten der Sklaven wurden langsam unruhig und begannen zu zweifeln, denn zu lange vertröstete sie schon. Olenas Blick wanderte zu dem Steingebäude, unter dem sich das Rad befand. Das Plätschern der Springbrunnen klang wie Hohn in ihren Ohren. 'Das darf es nicht gewesen sein, Reijinara. Was ist mit deinen Hoffnungen, deinem Glauben. Das was du versprachst, muß bald geschehen... oder hast du selber den Glauben verloren?" "Was murmelst du da vor dich hin?" fragte Jikanda misstrauisch. "Ist es etwas wichtiges?" Olena sah sie nachdenklich an. "Nein... aber ich werde auch schon unruhig. Und dabei ist dies der günstigste Zeitpunkt. Andraytor der Priester hat mir berichtet, daß Telentrah die Insel mit seiner "Schlingertod" der Hälfte seiner Flotte verlassen hat. Zudem herrscht unter den zurückgebliebenen Kapitänen Unruhe." "Dann möchte ich nur wissen, wie und wohin...!" "Auf ein Schiff..." murmelte Olena, dann begriff sie, was sie gesagt hatte. Ein Schiff war also das Ziel? Nur würden sie fähig sein damit umzugehen, würden alle einen Platz finden? Sie sah, wie sich der Himmel verdunkelte. Es würde ein Unwetter geben. Als sie ihre Zelle erreicht hatte, sank Reijinara in das schmutzstarrende Stroh und schlief ein. Die Erschöpfung und das Fieber überwältigten sie, und ließen sie nicht einmal spüren, wie Keladhan sich über sie beugte und sie schüttelte. Reijinara spürte nur, daß die Bilder in ihrem Geist klar und deutlich wurden und ihr Kraft gaben. Die Augen einer Schlange. Purpurglühend bannten sie den Tiger und zwangen ihn, sich zu beugen, und seine Beute zurückzulassen. Doch diese Beute war ein Schwert. Ein Schwert aus Holz, das den härtesten Stahl durchschlug. Ein Schlüssel öffnete viele Schlösser und Schatten eilten einen gewundenen Gang hinauf, um sich in Möwen zu verwandeln und dem Meer entgegenzufliegen. Weiße Schwingen wurden zu Segeln eines Schiffes. Sie sah einen Mann und eine Frau - Schatten, die in den Sonnenuntergang blickten. Seine Arme uumschlangen sie. Reijinara erwachte übergangslos, als Keladhan sie sanft schüttelte. Seine Augen leuchteten blaß aus dem verwirrten Gesicht. "Was war das?" fragte er. "Um deine Handgelenke bildeten sich plötzlich Schlangen aus Licht, die seinen Körper hinaufkrochen und in deiner Brust und deinem Bauch verschwanden. Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, denn sie waren nicht greifbar." Reijinara berührte ihn an der Wange. Sie spürte selber, daß jeglicher Schmerz aus ihrem Körper gewichen war - sie konnte wieder frei atmen und das Stechen in ihrer Brust war fort. Zaghaft berührte sie ihren Bauch. Sie umarmte Keladhan impulsiv und küßte ihn. Nicht einmal das Rattern eines Knüppels an den Gittern konnte ihr mehr Angst machen, als die Wächter kamen, um sie wieder an das RAD zu ketten. * * * Seit Jahren lebte er schon hier und tat seinen Dienst. Ob nun hier, oder in einem anderen Tempel seinem Herrn zu folgen war Andraytor nicht wichtig. Er dachte längst nicht mehr darüber nach, daß er auch nur ein Sklave war. Aber er besaß eine besondere Stellung unter ihnen, war er doch ein Diener Noryttons, des Herrn der Meere und Patron der Reisenden dieses Elementes. Selbst Telentrah, der unumschränkte Herrscher der Insel, der anderen Herren zu opfern schien kam manchmal zu ihm und erbat die Gnade des Gottes. Andraytor gehorchte dem Piratenfürsten, aber in gleichem Maße diente er den anderen Gefangenen. Dies hielt er für seine wichtigere Aufgabe, nicht die Beschwichtigung der Naturgewalten. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Es würde bald wieder ein Gewitter und Sturm geben, was ihn nicht wunderte. Zu dieser Zeit des Jahres war so schlechtes Wetter üblich. Er mußte nur daran denken, seine Gehilfen anzuweisen, die Opfergaben unter ein schützendes Dach zu bringen. Zunächst betrat er aber den inneren Raum des kleinen, von ihm geweihten Heiligtums und stutzte. Eine zierliche, schlanke Gestalt kauerte vor dem einfachen Bild des Gottes, das er mit eigenen Händen der Statue seines Muttertempels nachempfunden hatte, und sie schien zu beten. Andraytor hielt die Luft an und lauschte den Worten. Er erkannte das Mädchen an der dunklen Haut und den hellen Haaren. Mila. "ich habe schwer gesündigt, weil ich zuließ, daß sie mich schändelten, oh gütiger Herr, aber soch bitte ich dich... gib mir die Kraft zu glauben wieder. und wenn nicht, so bitte ich doch für alle die anderen, die nun Hoffnung haben, daß diese sich erfüllen möge. Ich habe dir einst gedient, und ich will dir auch weiterhin diesen... und müßte ich dafür..." Andraytor trat näher und berührte das Mädchen. Es schreckte aus, und er sah in ihren Augen panische Angst und tiefes Leid. Er sah sie, wie sie einst gwesen sein mußte, und unwillkürlich machte er eine segnende Geste. "Was auch immer war, die Schuld soll von dir weichen, Mädchen, die du einst eine Priesterin meines Herrn weihst. Du hast diesen Ort nicht entweiht, sondern neue Kraft gebracht. Ich verbiete niemandem der glaubt Sein Haus. Nun erhebe dich, und wenn du willst, nehme ich dich in meinen Dienst." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ich danke euch, aber ...", sie blickte auf die Statue, "ich spüre, daß Norytton mich nicht an diesem Ort für seinen Dienst bestimmt..." Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie zuckte zusammen als ein Blitz den Raum erhellte. Andraytor seufzte. "Das Unwetter ist heute stark" sagte er. Ihre Antwort erstaunte ihn. "Es ist gutes Wetter. Es ist der Beginn!" flüsterte sie und fiel dabei in eine Sprache, die Andraytor von Rilta der Borgon-Dun kannte. Weiterlesen: *Purpurschatten 5 *Das Versprechen der Königin (Fortsetzung)